1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to woodworking techniques, and, more specifically, the present invention is directed to methods for creating aesthetically pleasing designs in wood.
2. Description of the Background
There are many techniques, both traditional and modern, for creating various types of aesthetically pleasing designs in various mediums. Once created, these designs may be displayed in a central location to attract one's attention (e.g., art objects), or the designs may blend into the surrounding environment in a way that is pleasing to the senses in a less extroverted manner.
One broad type of aesthetically pleasing designs is woodcraft. Wood engraving, finishing and other woodworking arts have been used for generations to create both aesthetically pleasing and useful designs. For example, the wood has traditionally been carved, whittled, painted, and otherwise manipulated to transform the wood into unique deigns. Oftentimes, some combination of these techniques is used to create the artwork. The present invention extends the current knowledge and techniques in the woodworking area to create a specialized class of aesthetically pleasing designs.